Resistance
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: In a world where XANA rules, 6 kids fight for our freedom. Their identity is not known but they are labeled as the Lyoko Warriors or as they liked to be called, The Resistance. Together, they fight to neutralize XANA once and for all...
1. Prolouge

**Here we are the beginning of another new story! Based on reviews I'll decide whether or not I want to continue the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NINA AND THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark. The streets were empty. All around the city were that cursed symbol. Clanking could be heard walking up, and down the streets. It was 11:59 in the morning. Everyone was forbidden to be out at this time. You were only allowed to leave at 12:00 and you must be home at <em>exactly <em>12:00 in the morning. Today however was a special day. It was Christmas. You were allowed to celebrate it but uf yiu had a party it must end at exactly 10:30 pm _sharp_. More and more people around the world were dying. Every country would have to sacrifice one person every year. And for what you might ask? To be a part of XANA's army. To help him search for those who didn't obey him and to look for those wretched children… Besides that, people who were brave enough rebelled against XANA, earning them a one way ticket to death. But some thought that was better than living this life…

_Riiiiiing._

The streets were suddenly packed with people who were in a hurry to get to their families on this special day. 6 people in particular however were cautiously looking around. Although separated by miles and miles, they all had one thing in common. That symbol. They knew what it was for they believed it was their fault the whole world was like this. But they also had another thing in common. They were part of the Resistance. They fought for our freedom. They foiled the plans of their enemy but no one knew who their identity except for the title XANA gave them. The Lyoko Warriors. And they were thankful for them. If it wasn't for them, they might all be dead right now…

* * *

><p>America…<p>

"Are you coming Nina?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and turned to the person calling out to her.

"Come on. We have to get to your cousin's house. Everyone is waiting."

"Yes mom." The girl replied.

Her name was Nina Smith. She was 14 years old and had wavy waist length caramel colored hair. She had bright green eyes and olive toned skin. She was very pretty and had an hourglass figure. She wore a sky blue long-sleeved shirt that ended above her stomach and tight black skinny jeans. On her feet she wore black converse and in her hair she had a lime green headband.

She hurriedly ran over towards her mother and three younger brothers whose names were Luke, Robby, and Charlie.

What the girl didn't know was that she was in target radar of XANA. He planned to get rid of her and her five other friends, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Schaeffer, and Jeremy Belpois.

XANA smirked and watched as she happily followed her family. But she kept cautiously glancing about. And she was right to be worried. Because he was coming…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hope you liked it and R&amp;R please! But please NO flames!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	2. Nina Smith

**Back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the kind reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NINA!**

* * *

><p>Who was Nina Smith? She was just an ordinary girl who got into trouble for pulling a harmless prank on her brother. But a famous businessman who was dating her mother had happened to be coming that day and instead of Charlie being covered in ketchup, Bruce Williams was. Nina's mom grounded her and since this was the third time that had happened-she had also accidentally covered another of her mother's boyfriends in feathers and glue- her mom had decided to send her to Kadic Academy in France, where the teachers were strict and got down to business.<p>

When she went to Kadic she just happened to meet up with none other than the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich ended up having to bring her to the factory since XANA was attacking anyone he could that day. And when Yumi was the only one left on Lyoko with 10 life points, Nina was sent in. In Lyoko she appeared as an archer. She wore a tight lime green sleeveless shirt and tight green shorts. She wore lime green fishnet gloves and had lime green ankle high boots. Her arrows were strapped diagonally across her back and her bow hung on her right shoulder. Her bows were endless so whenever she used one it would quickly be replaced.

After Yumi was devirtualized Nina was left to fend for her own. She was an amazing archer and easily defeated XANA's monsters. Aelita made it to the tower and deactivated it. As a result, when the return to the past was activated, she would remember everything…

* * *

><p>"Nina, we're here! Get out of the car, your cousins are waiting!"<p>

Nina woke up her deep sleep and lazily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She clumsily got out of the car and followed her mom to the front door. Almost immediately, she found herself on the ground.

"Nina! I missed you so much!"

"Ha-ha hi Kyra. I missed you too." Nina replied.

Kyra was 13 years old and looked a little like Nina. She had mid-back length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a V-neck red long-sleeved shirt and tight blue skinny jeans. On her feet were a pair of tan slippers and she had a green bow in her hair.

"Nina's here?" A voice asked from the kitchen.

A head with messy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes popped out of the doorway. The frown that had once been upon its lips turned into a huge smile. The head ran towards Nina, revealing it had a body, and also piled on top with Kyra.

"Hey Jason." Nina smiled.

Jason was 14 years old like Nina. He was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. On his feet he wore one red sock, and one green sock.

"Hello Nina!" A cheery voice said.

Nina, Kyra, and Jason turned their heads towards the voice to see Nina's Aunt Katherine.

"Hey Aunt Katherine." Nina smiled as she slowly got up from the floor.

"How have you been? It's been a long time." Her aunt smiled back.

"Yeah I know! It's been like 3 days ago!" Nina exclaimed as she hugged her Aunt.

Just as her Aunt was about to reply, a loud crash was heard, followed by the sound of crumbling. Nina looked up to see the front door across the room, embedded into the wall, and in its place, a block.

Everyone gasped. What had they done? They had followed XANA's rules and did what he asked them to do so why was there a block at the door?

The block set its sights on Nina who noticed immediately. It charged up a laser and Nina quickly pushed her Aunt out of the way before ducking to dodge the laser.

"You want to play hard? Then hard is what you'll get." Nina growled.

She crossed her arms across her chest and flung them down, shouting, "LYOKO WARRIOR!"

There was a flash of bright light that engulfed around Nina and when it subsided, the archer Nina stood before them. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground and they looked at Nina, astounded.

Nina skillfully grabbed an arrow and pulled it back in the bow. She released the arrow and it swiftly sailed through the air, piercing the insignia of XANA on the block. It immediately exploded and Nina smirked. She turned around, only to be faced with shocked expressions of her relatives. They each took a deep breath of air but Nina held a hand in the air to stop the flowing questions that she was sure would pour out. She quietly walked over to the table and grabbed someone's cellphone. She dialed a number and placed the phone against her ear.

"Jeremy?" She asked.

"_Nina? Why are you calling?"_ Jeremy asked.

"XANA must've activated a tower or something because he just sent a block after me." Nina said.

"_What? Ok, I'll get the others. Just be careful. XANA's bound to send more things after you!" _Jeremy said before hanging up.

"Ok then, to the factory I go." Nina mumbled.

She concentrated very hard on her green overboard and soon enough, it virtualized in front of her. She smirked and stepped on and just as she was about to fly off, Kyra stepped up.

"I want to go with you." She said.

"Nope. It's too dangerous." Nina replied.

"Please! I want to help! I want to protect the world!" Kyra exclaimed.

"It's way too dangerous! You wouldn't understand the circumstances! I don't want you to get hurt!" Nina exclaimed.

"Let her go. I want to come too. I'll help keep her safe." Jason spoke up.

"I can't let you do this!" Nina argued.

"This is our choice! We want to be a part of the Resistance!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hop on." Nina smirked.

"What?" Kyra confusedly asked.

"I said, hop on. The way you guys argued proved to me that you're serious about this. Jeremy won't like it, but let's go." Nina repeated.

"Jason, Kyra, Nina! You had better be careful and defeat that evil XANA! I want my life back!" Aunt Katherine cried as she crushed them in a group hug.

They nodded and hopped on the green overboard.

"Hold on tight." Nina said before they flew off the ground and into the sky. Their destination, the factory...

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! R&amp;R and No Flames Please!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


	3. Lyoko Time and Meeting

**I am back with another chapter! I edited the last one and I'm really sorry about the mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"This is so cool! I can't believe that I'm actually gonna be a part of the Resistance!" Kyra exclaimed.<p>

She reached her hand up and her fingers grazed the soft cushiony cloud. She giggled in delight.

"So where exactly is this factory of yours?" Jason asked.

"France." Nina replied.

"FRANCE!" Jason shouted. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get to France?"

"Yeah. But I have the Overboard. It makes these trips a lot faster. It's faster than a jet!" Nina exclaimed.

"That's not possible." Jason pointed out.

"But it is. Check it out down there. That's my school, Kadic Academy." Nina smirked.

Jason just stared in shock. Nina maneuvered the Overboard towards the school. She brought it down gradually, knowing that her cousins wouldn't be able to handle the incredible speed of the drop. There were students waiting outside in the snow for their parents to pick them up. Nina zoomed past them with the Overboard.

"It's one of those people from the Resistance!" Someone shouted.

"But who are the other kids riding with her?" Another asked.

"I don't know but that cat boy won't be happy about that boy with her. It looked like he had a thing for her." The first person replied.

Nina ignored everyone and made her way to the boiler room but couldn't help remember that the first person thought that Odd liked her. She smiled to herself as she flew through the door and into the sewers.

"Eww. It stinks in here." Kyra complained.

"Oh relax. It's not too far now." Nina said.

She was right. She flew the Overboard upwards and flew out onto the bridge of the factory. From there she entered it and went into an elevator.

"Ok, Jeremy is the one always at the computer. He virtualizes us to Lyoko and tells us if there are any enemies. You guys will be staying with him." Nina told them.

"What? But I want to go to Lyoko!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Sorry but it's still too dangerous. You guys will have to through some training in order to go to Lyoko." Nina said.

"Aww! Not fair!" Kyra whined.

"Just deal with it for now! You're lucky I let you come!" Nina exclaimed.

"Ok." Kyra pouted.

The elevator brought them up to the supercomputer and Nina entered first. There was a bright flash of light and Kyra and Jason were blinded for about one second. When they got their vision back, Nina was no longer an archer. She was just plain regular Nina.

"Hey Jeremy." Nina acknowledged the blonde haired-blue eyed genius on the computer.

"Hey Nina." Jeremy replied.

He spun around in his chair to face her and his eyes widened when he saw the two other people at Nina's side.

"Who are they?" Jeremy suspiciously asked.

"My cousins. Remember when I said that I was at their house when XANA sent that block after me?" Nina asked.

Jeremy slightly nodded.

"But then why did you bring them?" He asked.

"Because their Resistance material. They never take no for an answer." Nina smirked.

"Just like you!" A voice shouted from the computer.

"Who was that?" Kyra asked, looking around the room.

"That was Odd, or as you guys would know him, Cat-Boy!" Nina exclaimed.

"Ha-Ha very funny Nina. I'm sure everyone knows who Odd-the-Great is!" Odd exclaimed.

"Except for mostly everyone in the world." Nina replied.

There were multiple laughs following that came from the computer again and one snort.

"Well Jeremy said that we had to keep the Resistance a secret! If the world knew then everyone would know who I was!" Odd retorted.

"Ok guys, we can't have you fighting anymore. That tower is still activated. Nina will meet you on Lyoko in a few minutes." Jeremy put an end to the argument.

Nina smiled and walked towards the elevator again. The Overboard had disappeared and Nina would use it again on Lyoko. She entered the elevator and the doors closed with a slight creak. The elevator started its decent with a slight lurch upwards. Nina entered a scanner and the doors closed behind her.

"Scanner Nina. Transfer Nina. VIRTUALIZATION!"

Nina felt herself drop to the ground on the mountain sector of Lyoko. She landed on her feet and smirked as she always did when she made yet another successful decent on Lyoko.

"Oh how I've missed that smirk of yours Nina." Odd smirked himself.

"Oh Odd! How I've missed you!" Nina sarcastically exclaimed.

Odd pouted and walked ahead of her. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked up to Nina, in fits of laughter.

"I'm sure Odd has never been beat before when it comes to smart remarks. But you definitely have him beat!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Odd shouted.

The group giggled again before once again starting towards the tower.

"Guys, there are two crabs and two tarantulas up ahead." Jeremy informed the group.

"Thanks for the warning Einstein." Yumi said.

She pulled her fans out and threw them in the direction. There was an explosion and Yumi's fans flew back to her.

"Nice shot, as always Yumi." Nina smiled.

"Thanks Nina. Your turn." Yumi replied.

Nina smiled as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She grabbed her bow and brought the arrow back. She released it with a snap and it sailed through the air. There was yet another explosion and Nina smirked.

"My turn!" Odd exclaimed.

He shot two arrows and they waited to hear a familiar explosion. There was none. Odd pouted and the group once again laughed at him.

"Today's really not your day Odd." Aelita smiled.

"Thank you for pointing it out Princess." Odd sighed.

"Ok guys, let's move out." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, what monsters are left?" Yumi asked.

"Two crabs and one tarantula." Jeremy replied.

Nina and Yumi high-fived each other and the group ran towards the battlefield. When the monsters spotted them, they began shooting at them. Nina performed amazing acrobatic skills and dodged most of the lasers. Odd managed to jump on a crab and destroy it while Aelita fired a well-placed Energy Field at the last tarantula.

"I got this one." Ulrich said as he ran towards the crab.

"TRIPLICATE!" Ulrich shouted.

Three Ulrich's surrounded the crab. The crab shot the one in the middle, but that wasn't the real Ulrich. The real Ulrich had already jumped on top of the crabs' head and plunged his katana in the eye of XANA on its' back.

"Ok Aelita. Your turn." Ulrich stepped aside as Aelita ran past him.

Aelita went through the tower. She stepped in the middle of the platform and a white glow surrounded her. She was lifted to the second platform on the tower. A panel popped up in front of her. She placed her hand on it and the panel read:

_Aelita_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

The files scattered around the tower dropped down and Aelita smiled.

"Tower Deactivated." She announced.

"Great job guys. I'll bring you back in." Jeremy said.

* * *

><p>The group was gathered around in the factory talking once Jason and Kyra had been introduced.<p>

"And that's yet another tower that XANA has activated. This hero stuff can be hard!" Odd complained.

Nina giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, he does rule the world now right?" Nina replied.

"I know but still! There has to be a way to stop XANA!" Odd exclaimed.

"He's right, for once." Yumi said. "There has to be a way to stop him!"

"There is." Jeremy said.

"THERE IS!" Everyone screeched.

"But it'll take a whole lot of work to do it." Jeremy added.

"I'm in." Nina said, taking her head off of Odd's shoulder.

"Same goes for me." Odd agreed.

"Me three." Yumi smiled.

"Me four." Ulrich said.

"Of course I'm in!" Aelita exclaimed.

"We are too!" Kyra exclaimed, also gesturing towards Jason.

"And without me this could never work." Jeremy smirked.

"So then it's agreed," Nina started.

"We start Operation Defeat XANA tomorrow." Odd finished.

"But first things first," Nina said.

"We've gotta give Kyra and Jason some training." Jeremy finished.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review but please no flames! Until next chapter!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


	4. Interesting Training Session

**Hey everyone! It has been a LONG time! I am soooooo sorry for the wait! This chapter took a few days to write so I really hope that you like it! Besides that, I've started working on other chapters as well. Once again, I am soooooo sorry! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO own Nina!**

* * *

><p>"We have to enroll your cousins at Kadic."<p>

"I know Jeremy! And I know that you can forge some documents." Nina smiled.

"Ha-Ha. Oh please! I can forge a military document! That was just an insult." Jeremy said.

"Then get down to business!" Nina exclaimed.

Jeremy nodded and cracked his fingers. He turned around in the chair and began typing.

"Well, you _are_ Nina's cousin and her mother highly recommended you. I suppose that I can let you both border here at Kadic." Mr. Delmas said.

"Woo Hoo!" Kyra jumped out of her chair in excitement.

"He-He. Sorry Mr. Delmas. She can be really hyperactive." Jason apologized.

"It's quite alright. Enjoy the rest of your day and you can come pick up your schedules after lunch." Mr. Delmas replied.

"Thank you Mr. Delmas." Jason thanked as he dragged Kyra out of the office.

"So did he let you in?" Odd expectantly asked.

"Yeah!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Woo Hoo! I say we go and get some celebratory lunch!" Odd exclaimed.

"I agree!" Kyra exclaimed.

"We all know there's no stopping Odd when it comes to food." Jeremy sighed.

"That's the same thing with Kyra. When she's hungry, she will NOT stop complaining until she gets something into that bottomless pit of hers." Jason smirked.

"Come on already! I'm starving!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Me too!" Odd agreed.

"Ha-ha ok, let's go." Nina laughed as she led the way.

"Wow! We all have the same classes!" Odd exclaimed.

"That's because yours truly intervened with the program and got them in our classes." Jeremy smirked.

"Nice work Einstein." Ulrich commented.

"As usual." Yumi added.

"Well, since today is Sunday I think we should go to the factory and begin training Jason and Kyra, this way they'll be ready for a XANA attack when it comes, which will probably be soon." Jeremy said.

"I agree." Aelita said.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!" Kyra exclaimed.

"We should head over now Jeremy. I have a feeling that they're gonna be asking us a few questions." Nina said, gesturing towards the school gates.

At the gates were reporters. Nothing could stay private in this world. Someone must have reported seeing Nina flying into the school and they were here to report on it.

"Nina's right, let's get out of here." Ulrich agreed as they quickly walked into the woods.

But as the group snuck around and in the direction of the boiler room, a reporter saw them. He curiously cocked his head to the side, wondering what they were up to. He slowly walked backwards, eyeballing everyone to make sure they wouldn't see him moving. When he had finally made it out of the crowd, he scanned the area for a place that he could get inside.

"_Come on! There has to be some sort of weak link in the gate!_" The reporter thought.

He walked passed a power outlet and didn't notice the black mist that poured out of it. As he turned a corner, the mist attacked him, and no one could hear his cries of agony as XANA took control of his body and mind…

* * *

><p>"HA! I won!"<p>

"No fair! Ulrich tripped me!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't bumped into me and sent us both to the floor, maybe you would have won!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! And sorry Odd, Nina won fair and square." Yumi interrupted the bickering three.

Nina smirked triumphantly while Odd crossed his arms and snorted.

"Can we please get on with the training? What if there's a XANA attack and we need Kyra and Jason?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy is right. Let's head down to the scanners." Aelita said.

The group obliged as they headed to the elevator while Jeremy stayed in the supercomputer room. They all filed out of the elevator and Nina, Odd, and Aelita went in first.

"Scanner Nina, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Nina, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!"

The scanner doors opened revealing no one and Ulrich, Kyra, and Jason went in next.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what I look like!" Kyra exclaimed as the doors shut.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Kyra, Scanner Jason. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Kyra, Transfer Jason. VIRTUALIZATION!"

Finally, Yumi stepped in.

"Scanner Yumi. Transfer Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!"

Yumi landed on her feet and got up. They were in an open area of the mountain sector. Kyra was rubbing her head while Jason, Nina, and Odd stood laughing. Ulrich was in between, almost laughing but also trying to help Kyra. Yumi shook her head already knowing what probably happened. Kyra hadn't landed on her feet the first time she came in, just like Yumi herself hadn't. Yumi then observed what they were wearing.

Jason seemed to be wearing ninja garb. The only difference was that the outfit was dark green in color. There was a belt in which hung nun-chucks, a katana, and a small pouch. A mask only covered his eyes but there was a slit so that he could see. The suit itself was almost skin-tight but just a little bit baggy so that he could move around easily.

Kyra wore light blue ripped leggings under a short dark gray pencil skirt. Above that she wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with ripped sleeves. On her feet were dark gray ankle high boots. Yumi couldn't see any weapons on her but she may be like Aelita who didn't really have a physical weapon on her.

"Come on guys, don't laugh at her. We all didn't land on our feet the first time we came in." Yumi stood up for the girl.

They eventually stopped laughing and tried to catch their breath. Jason leaned on a rock while Nina and Odd stood back-to-back supporting each other.

"Ok guys, let's get this training started." Jeremy's voice echoed through the sector.

"I'll start." Nina offered.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita nodded in agreement as they sat down to watch.

"I'm gonna teach you about target practice." Nina said.

Kyra and Jason nodded and she continued.

"Hitting your target is easy if you don't make it hard on Lyoko." Nina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyra questioned.

"Well I know right now that Jason is probably thinking about the wind and how it could affect it. But there isn't any wind on Lyoko. Just virtual trees, deserts, rocks, and ice." Nina explained.

Nina grabbed an arrow from her quiver and pulled it backwards in the bow.

"See that rock right there, the small one halfway in the ground?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Jason and Kyra replied in unison.

Nina let go of the arrow and it cut through the virtual sky and embedded itself in the rock. The rock fizzed with static before going back to its' solid looking form. Jason and Kyra looked at it, awestruck. Jason snapped out of the trance first as he unconsciously reached into the pouch slung on his belt. He pulled out tiny shuriken and threw one. It sailed through the sky as Nina's arrow did, following the same path and also embedding itself in the rock which fizzed again. But Kyra on the other hand closed her eyes. An invisible kind of wind surrounded her and her hair swished around her, her clothes pressed up against her front. She slightly hovered above the ground and held out her hands. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and thrust her arms forwards. Two balls of blue electricity pulsed out of her palms and flew towards the rock. The impacted and the rock once again fizzed but this time, it broke into particles of virtual rock. Instantly, everyone's eyes landed on Kyra who smirked. Her feet were once again on solid ground and the wind dispersed.

"That was so cool!" Odd broke the silence.

"Ok then," Ulrich said, "My turn. I'm gonna teach you about close combat."

Ulrich pulled his katana out of his sheath and the blade reflected in the virtual light. Jason reached down to his belt for his nun chucks and Kyra formed blue electric balls. Ulrich demonstrated on how to get closer to the enemy with Nina whose agility and acrobatics were needed to fight Ulrich. Ulrich taught them how to sneak up the enemy and get close enough to hit them without being shot.

"Ok, so to sneak up on the enemy two of us would have to work together. One would distract the monster while the other one quietly delivers the final blow." Ulrich explained.

Hey Jeremy, why don't you virtualize a block or a kankrelat to practice on?" Yumi suggested.

"Good idea! I'll send one in right now." Jeremy replied.

In a few seconds, the zipping noise of something being virtualized was heard as well as tiny pixels. They started at what the group supposed to be the head and then went down to the feet. After that, a hard covering that was the physical form of the monster covered the pixels up and Jason and Kyra watched as a kankrelat and block formed from the steps.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Ok, let's practice. Jason, you be the decoy while Kyra tries to sneak up on them." Ulrich said.

Jason nodded and pulled out his nun-chucks. He advanced towards the monsters and they began shooting. Not knowing what to do, he swung the weapon around in a circular motion. The red lasers bounced off the nun-chucks and flew off in the direction behind them. Jason smiled to himself and kept advancing. The monsters seemed desperate now and let their guard down. This was when Kyra came in. She formed two balls of blue once again and thrust her arms forwards. The balls were attached to each other as they got closer to the monsters. But at the last second, they split apart and collided with the monsters. They hit the insignia of XANA and exploded.

"Nice job guys!" Ulrich complimented.

"That was so exhilarating!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well Jason also learned how to advance without getting shot using his nun-chucks. You can also do that with your katana." Ulrich said.

"How can I do that?" Kyra asked.

"I can teach you that since we both have similar weapons." Aelita smiled.

Kyra smiled back as she walked to Aelita who led her a little away as to not disturb Jason with what he would be learning next.

"Ok then Jason, it's my turn!" Odd exclaimed as he fist pumped in the air.

Ulrich shook his head and walked to where Yumi and Nina were sitting, watching the practice.

"Ok then, I'm gonna teach you how to jump onto an enemy unsuspectingly." Odd stated.

Jason nodded as he continued.

"Well, I'm pretty much like a cat. I can pounce onto high things and I have nine lives."

"He only has one life left." Ulrich interrupted, smirking.

"Don't bring that up! Just because I'm always the first to go doesn't mean that I'm not a good fighter! I just like into the action. And besides, I kill most of the enemies before I'm devirtualized anyway!" Odd argued.

Nina and Yumi laughed. Ulrich couldn't argue with that, seeing as it was true. He waved his hand, signaling for Odd to continue with his lesson.

"Anyway, we can all jump on top of the enemy. You just need to get the right push. Hey Jeremy, can you virtualize a crab?" Odd asked.

"Sure." Jeremy replied.

Jason watched as the same process as before happened and after it was done, he looked up at the big red crab.

"Now watch what I mean." Odd said.

Odd ran towards the crab and it started shooting at him. There were rocks scattered around the terrain and Odd used this to his advantage. He jumped off of one that was closer to the ground and sailed in the air. For an extra push, he flipped in the air and his feet impacted onto another rock that was higher up. He pushed off from that as well and flipped again. But this time, his feet collided onto the shell of the unsuspecting crab. Odd stood tall, smirking. Then he raised his hand and brought it in a fist. He pulled back on his wrist to load his arrows and there was click. Smiling, Odd thrust his fist forwards, an arrow flying out of his fist. It entered into the crabs shell and it exploded. But before that, Odd jumped up and off of the crab, back flipping and landing on his feet.

"And that's how you do it." Odd smirked.

Ulrich, Nina, and Yumi clapped childishly for him and Jason stepped up.

"Now it's your turn!" Odd gestured to the new crab that had virtualized behind him

Jason gulped as he got into his stance…

* * *

><p>"Thanks for teaching me Aelita." Kyra said as Aelita led her away.<p>

"You're welcome. It's nice to know that I'm good for something." Aelita smiled.

Aelita then formed two pink balls of energy in her hands and instructed or Kyra to do the same.

"Ok, this may look easy but it takes a bit of practice. To block the lasers, you mold them together. Like this." Aelita explained. As she brought her hands closer together, a beam of pink shot out from each of them and connected to each other.

Kyra did the same. But as she began the process, she felt pressure pushing her arms back towards her body. It felt as if she was trying to connect two magnets that wouldn't go together. The pressure was cracking her but she had learned a bunch of things from her favorite cousin. And one of the most important things was to never give up. And suddenly, it felt like a huge burden had been lifted and Kyra pushed her palms close to each other. Two beams of light shot out from them and connected, forming the shield she had been trying so hard to form.

"I did it!" Kyra exclaimed, forgetting about her defensive weapon. Immediately after she separated her hands, the beam of light broke the connection and the energy spheres dissipated.

Kyra sweat dropped and frowned.

"Hahaha it's ok Kyra! Now that you've done it once it should be very easy!" Aelita assured the girl.

At this, Kyra felt better and once again formed the energy spheres in her hand…

* * *

><p>"WOO HOO!" Jason shouted as he flipped in the air.<p>

The crab was shooting at him crazily but he was too fast. His feet landed on another rock and for a split second he stood sideways before using his powerful legs to push him off again. He laughed as he flipped again and this time landed on the crab's shell. He pulled his katana from his belt and brought it down where it got stuck in the insignia. Having no other choice, Jason flipped off as the crab exploded. His sword flew through the air and he instinctively stuck out his arm. He easily caught the sharp blade in his hand and he put it back in his sheath.

"Nice job Jason!" Odd exclaimed.

Nina, Ulrich, and Yumi were clapping for him and Nina jumped up and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Ah, the love of cousins. If only I had that love for my sisters." Odd sighed sarcastically.

"Hey guys guess what?" Kyra's voice excitedly cried from behind them.

They turned around and Nina had a knowing smile on her face. Her cousin only acted this way if she had accomplished something that she was very proud of.

"What did you do?" Jason obliviously asked.

Nina rolled her eyes as Kyra ignored him.

"Aelita taught me how to make a shield with my power!" Kyra answered.

The group smiled. Jason and Kyra were adapting very well. They were definitely a great contribution to the team.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lab, Jeremy was listening to the group's conversation.<p>

"_I guess it was a good idea to add them to the team."_ Jeremy thought to himself as he smiled.

But his smile soon vanished as a beeping emitted from the large computer. His eyes widened as he began furiously typing. He really hoped that he wasn't right…

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, it's my turn." Yumi said stepping up.<p>

Jason and Kyra stood in front of her as she paced back and forth.

"Well I'm going to teach you about acrobatics. To be a good fighter, you have to have great agility." Yumi said.

She demonstrated this by jumping up very high and back flipping. She followed this by a series of back handsprings and ended by pushing off from her hands and flying upwards. She did a front flip and landed on her feet, not even with the slightest falter. Jason and Kyra gulped and turned to look at each other.

"You can go first." They pointed at each other in unison.

"It's ok guys," Yumi assured them, "You can both go at the same time!"

They both hesitantly nodded and nervously laughed. Yumi then got them into their practice rounds. They practiced back handsprings, front handsprings, flips, and more. Just as Yumi was about to have them get into more drills, Jeremy's voice sounded from overhead.

"Guys, we have a big problem." Jeremy voice sounded worried.

"What's wrong Einstein?" Odd asked.

"XANA's launched an attack."

* * *

><p>The reporter was making towards the boiler room. He had easily jumped over the gate as he now had XANA's power within him. He walked briskly towards the door. When he got there, he wasted no time in kicking it down. Then he broke off into a full off sprint towards the factory…<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Jeremy had said that, a laser flew out of nowhere. Nina's instincts kicked into over drive and she pushed Odd out of the way. The laser hit her instead as she landed on the ground. Odd gasped and knelt beside her, grasping her hand as the pixels that formed her virtual self kept crackling for a few seconds.<p>

"What was that?" He asked.

"You've got company!" Jeremy answered.

"Could've done with that warning a few seconds ago." Nina muttered as Odd hoisted her up.

As they looked off in the distance, the group could make out two crabs, two blocks, a kankrelat, and a tarantula. Nina glared as she broke off from Odd's tight grasp.

"I've got the tarantula. I've gotta feeling he was the one that shot me." She said.

She broke off into a sprint as the others called out to her to stop.

"You know," Ulrich commented, "She's just about as reckless as you Odd."

* * *

><p>The reporter had just reached the factory bridge. He climbed out of the sewers and ran the length of the bridge. Not even bothering to use the ropes that hung from the ceiling, he jumped down and landed on the floor, leaving a crack from the hard impact.<p>

* * *

><p>Nina was getting hit and losing life points quickly. She knew this. But before she was devirtualized, she determined to at least hit one of the monsters. But she wanted to hit that tarantula.<p>

"NINA! COME BACK!" Everyone kept shouting out to her. Their cries were ignored.

"NINA! YOU ONLY HAVE 20 LIFE POINTS LEFT!" Jeremy screamed.

Odd just couldn't take it anymore. He rushed past the group and towards Nina.

"Nina! I'm coming!" He exclaimed.

"ODD! DON'T BE SO STUPID!" Ulrich screamed at him. But Ulrich knew that this was hopeless. Odd and Nina were too stubborn. That was why they worked so well together and pretty much completed each other.

Nina had managed to avoid a series of lasers and she reached back for an arrow. She attached it to her bow and let it go. It sailed through the air towards her target. But before it hit, an oncoming laser collided with it. Cursing silently to herself, Nina pulled another arrow. She knew that this was her last chance. As she let go, a last laser hit her and she began to devirtualize. But the arrow had in fact hit her target.

"Looks like we're even." She smirked as the tarantula cried out in pain.

"NINA!" Odd shouted as she completely disappeared.

He clenched his fists and faced the monsters. He pulled back on his wrist and loaded his arrows.

"Laser Arrow!" He shouted firing three arrows. Three of the two hit their mark and the kankrelat and a block were devirtualized.

But unfortunately for him, he was still in the middle of the lasers. He was shot at multiple times and devirtualized.

* * *

><p>Nina stumbled out of the scanner. She leaned on it for support as she caught her breath. The scanner beside her opened up and Odd stepped out. He turned to her and grabbed her arm for support and that was when she completely collapsed in his arms. She was breathing heavily and Odd grew worried. Nina could sense something and he could tell it wasn't a good sign.<p>

"Nina, what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"S-Someone's coming. Go and s-save Jeremy! I'll be fine!" Nina exclaimed.

Odd reluctantly helped her sit and lean against a scanner as he jumped up the ladder to the supercomputer room. There he saw Jeremy backing away from a reporter.

"Jeremy!" Odd called.

Both of their heads snapped towards him and Odd inwardly groaned. Probably not the best idea. The reporter turned towards Jeremy again and pushed him into a wall. Jeremy cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Odd clenched his fists as he raced towards the reporter…

* * *

><p>"Triplicate!" Ulrich exclaimed.<p>

He surrounded the last block but it shot down one of his clones. Ulrich gritted his teeth but charged full speed with his last clone at the block. They both jumped up but the block shot down his other clone in the air. Unfortunately for the block, it was too late. The real Ulrich had landed on top of him and plunged his katana in the insignia.

"One down, two to go." Ulrich smirked.

Kyra was frozen still at what she had witnessed a few seconds ago. Jason, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita had rushed into battle. She wished she could be as brave as them. As Nina. And as Odd. Nina. She had been devirtualized after only defeating one monster. She had risked herself to kill that monster. And Odd had risked himself for her. And Jason. He was fearless as he threw his shuriken at the crabs and kept Aelita safe. Aelita had to be protected but she still tried to fight! Yumi and Ulrich were the bravest people she had ever met. Why couldn't she be like them?

"Why?" She asked herself.

As the hopelessness built up inside of her, something else did as well. A power surged within her and she was dying to let it escape. A bright blue light engulfed around her and she was lifted off of the ground. But she went very high, looking like an angel. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face even though she was experiencing pain.

"What is that?" Aelita asked.

"It's Kyra!" Jason exclaimed.

Kyra spread her arms out and suddenly she was engulfed in a fury of blue flames. Her eyes flung open and she was suddenly rocketing towards the crab. She hit it's shell with such force that it's robotic legs actually crashed down underneath it. Kyra stuck out her hand and blue flames poured from her palm. The crab exploded but Kyra wasn't done. She shot upwards again towards the other crab and tried to defend itself. But Kyra was too fast and strong. As she flipped in the air, she shot more flames from her palm, destroying the last crab. But she had used up a large amount of energy and was devirtualized from exhaustion…

* * *

><p>Nina got up and clumsily climbed up the ladder. As she made it up, Odd was whizzed right past her, crashing into a wall.<p>

"Odd!" Nina shouted.

She got up, stumbling around a lot.

"Nina! Get out of here! It's not safe!" Odd shouted through gritted teeth.

Nina was too stubborn. She still had a lot of fight left within her. She didn't have enough power to transform though. But she still charged right at the reporter. She punched him and he was sent backwards a few inches.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" Nina screamed, tears brimming her eyes. "I won't let you hurt him anymore or anyone for that matter! You can try all you want but you should know by now that I will NEVER give up or run away from a fight, no matter what!"

Odd and Jeremy watched her in disbelief. She had actually sent the reporter backwards from the force of her punch! But the reporter retaliated and sent her flying back towards Odd.

"Nina!" Odd exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her as she winced in pain.

* * *

><p>"Go on Aelita, it's your turn." Ulrich said.<p>

Aelita nodded and quickly raced towards the tower. She melded through the entrance and walked to the center of the platform.

* * *

><p>Nina wrapped her arms around Odd as the reporter menacingly walked closer.<p>

* * *

><p>Aelita walked to the center of the second platform after being lifted from the first one. The panel popped up before her.<p>

* * *

><p>The reporter took a few more steps towards the cowering Odd and Nina.<p>

* * *

><p>Aelita placed her hand on the panel and it read:<p>

_Aelita_

_Code:_

* * *

><p>Nina and Odd clung tightly to each other, helpless as the reporter stood above them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>L-Y-O-K-O<em>

All of the files in the tower were sucked downwards and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Nina, Odd, Jeremy!" Kyra called as she jumped up the ladder.<p>

Kyra observed the room and saw Jeremy slumped against the wall, unconscious and a reporter who was also unconscious. Nina and Odd were hugging each other, eyes clamped shut in fear.

"Nina, Odd?" Kyra asked questioningly.

"Kyra!" Nina exclaimed as she pulled away from Odd.

"What happened?" Kyra asked.

"XANA possessed a reporter that was at the school and he attacked Jeremy. He was just about to get us." Odd explained as he got up as well.

"Oh no!" Kyra exclaimed as she rushed towards Jeremy.

"But you should have seen your cousin! She punched the reporter and literally sent him flying backwards a few centimeters!" Odd exclaimed.

"Really! But how did she do that? I've tried millions of times and I was never able to do that!" A voice demanded from the computer.

"I really don't know Ulrich. I was just so mad!" Nina exclaimed.

"We'll talk about this later. Just bring us back in." Aelita cut in.

Nina nodded although they couldn't see her. She typed in a few commands and in a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the supercomputer room.

"I'll launch a Return Trip since Jeremy and that reporter were hurt." Aelita said as she looked over concernedly at the blonde haired genius.

She typed on the computer and clicked enter.

"Return to the Past NOW!" Aelita exclaimed.

A white light shot out from the computer, engulfing the world and dragging everyone in it back to the past…

* * *

><p>XANA didn't know what to think. That girl had actually hit his minion. She was dangerous and he knew that from when she first started going to Lyoko. But maybe he could use her. She <em>would<em> make a fine warrior. She was very strong. XANA felt that with her power, he could destroy the Lyoko Warriors and rule the world peacefully…

* * *

><p><em>Ok, that's it! I know that a lot happened in this chapter but I had to introduce some things as well as get Kyra and Jason in the action. So now XANA thinks that Nina is going make a good warrior! What will he plan to do with her?<em>

_Also, if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Please R&R but please no flames. Constructive critism is accepted! Until next chapter!_

_~CrAzYkK98~_


End file.
